Known mechanisms for the assembly of sliding glass doors require the processing of the sheet or panel of glass in order to fasten certain parts to it, in general made of stainless steel, which are later used to secure suspension elements.
This processing requires the formation of rebates or holes in the sheets or panels of glass in a state which requires that said sheet be later subjected to a tempering or hardening treatment.
This whole process is relatively expensive and furthermore carries the risk of causing breakages in the areas between housings and holes due to the effect of blows, and even the breakage of the entire sheet in the case of tempered glass.